The Lookout Crew
The Lookout Crew are the leaders and protectors of Earth, sworn to protect the Universe from harm and destruction. As time passed the Z-Fighters died out, so the Lookout Crew was formed and as the New Z-Fighters. They took their place as the protectors of Planet Earth. These are the users and their characters that they act. Role-Playing is done on the . Throughout the history of Earth, the Z-Fighters once protected it. Now, in Age 1043, 250 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, and since Goku disappeared, many of their descendants and much more live on to form the crew. Since the crew was created, many have died and many have replaced them; either their children or just anyone. You can join too, and if you make a character page for your main RP character, you are automatically in the Lookout Crew. If you wish to not join, consult an administrator (TheLoneNord, DaggerfallZ, Goten66, or Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4). The timeline for these can be seen here. ---- The Original Crew. L to R: Kuzon, Ian, Zion, Nova, TOAA. Bolded headings at the front, is the name of the user who controls the following characters, on the bullet list under their name. The bolded name on top, under the user's name, is their current main character and its link. The others are his/her's past characters. 'The Crew' ---- DaggerfallZ *'Tatsu -' *Vechz *Lin - *Trumphan - *Etho - *Zolek - *Zyax - *Chimno - *Ruhan - *Aro - *Zat - *Zan Jr - *Zan - *Zion - The founding and original member of the crew. ---- TheLoneNord *'Kuro' '-' A confident young Saiyan boy who's the Original Super Saiyan. He was revived from Other World with Kuzon because he thought he would be valuable. Currently training with the crew. *Kuzon - An original member of the group, and Zion's once best friend until he died. Kuzon currently resides on the Lookout retired (he is 31!). *Yamuk - A Human mage who is the last member of House Kan. *Har - A Firean who met Kuzon in Other World, and they became friends. *Nozuk - A large and hardy human warrior who lives in Earth's woods. *Kuzon Jr. - Kuzon's son, a training child. *Kuza - Kuzon's daughter, also training. ---- Goten66 * Kato Senshi/'''Current Main - A Metian prince who came to Earth to find powerful fighters. * Android 66/Former Main/Current Side - A powerful android created by Dr. Sol. *Sol/Former Main/Current Side - Son of Supreme Mars. *Supreme Mars/Current Main - Fusion of Future Mars, and Dark Mars. *Dark Mars/'Former Main - The Fusion of Kid Mars, Nova, Kage, Turles Jr., and Twist. *Kid Mars/Former Main - A small young boy, who is a demi-god, he spent a short time in the crew, replacing Future Mars, until he fused with all of the below, except Future Mars of course. *Mars/Mars (Reborn)/Former Main - The Original Mars that was in the Crew, he was a biological Android, who has recently died, being sealed in the Grim Reaper's Scythe. *Jason Pyro/Former Main/Current Side - *Tempo/Former Main - *Nova/Former Main/Current Side - One of the very first members of the Crew. He is a clone of the Z-Fighter Goten, and has recently fused with Kid Mars. *Kage/Former Main - A powerful human who had an even more powerful beast sealed inside of him, and used to also have the demon, Twist, sealed inside him also. He has recently fused with Kid Mars. ---- '''Grand Supreme Kai' *'Rasetsu' - *TOAA - *Sun Wukong - *Hanja - ---- Jadenyuki93 *'Masa - '''A Konatsian hero from the colony Trixnash. *Gaspar - A mage from another dimension, brought to Earth after chasing the people who destroyed his home. *Zort - A powerful Zoon-seijin prince bestowed with Majin powers. *Ethan - A Saiyan warrior raised by scientists, being the clone of Ultimate Elcidman. Ethan was trained by SS and Kuzon. '''Side Characters' * Zang * Eltrio * Kenji ---- Silver Shenron *'SS -' *Alpha A.I. *Venjix - *Zidane - *SS *SM *SJ *Manticore *SS (Reborn) *Nobody *Kaizoku Yurei *Mirage *Xethra ---- Legendary Super-Saiya-Jin 4 *'Hikari Minato' - A young pure-blooded Saiyan boy with a vast hidden power and a godlike transformation. He comes to Earth one day and joins the Lookout Crew. *Uub Jr. - The son of Uub, he sacrificed himself a while ago to seal a great evil away, but now that the seal is broken and the evil is destroyed. Uub Jr. returns to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. ---- XGlass Reflection *'Sting - ' *Zetsubou - *Allen - *Ryder - *Josh - *Paradox - *Hulu - ---- Maroyasha *Merohan - A young boy who is the son of Gogi. *Kotaz/Former Side - A young saiyan who lived in otherworld for many years. He died on Planet Vegeta, during its destruction. He is Topazo reincarnated. *Topazo/Current 2nd Side - A man from the future who achieved enlightenment and led the T-Fighters. *Gogi/Former Side - Topazo's best friend and Merohan's father. *Trenyo Jr./Former Side - A namekian named after Trenyo. *Trenyo/Former Side - A namekian that helped build the foundations of the T-Fighters. *Chiller/Former Side - An Ice-Jin who fights in the name of good. *Taffy/Former Side - A Majin made from Topazo's majin cells. *Ryuu/Former Main - Topazo's first son from the future. *Kopazo - A combination of every T-Fighter's soul/powers in one. *Bikoru/Current Side - The young and powerful son of "Him". *Future Trinks/Former Side - Merohan's son from 20 years in the future. SuperTanks *'Tanks' - The dimensional fighter. Lord of Terra. *Broly.JR - The legendary child. *Tanks.jr - First born of a powerful family. *Briana - The little princess. ---- Powerful gohan *'Iedeno - ' *Larfen - *Vartin- The Human mantra user. *Talo - A Human physiologist. *Tori - *Vegitax - ---- Michael Iron *'Michael Iron' - *Michael Iro - ---- Genki Dama *'Daikon' - The ultimate mixature of few races and the main RP Character of GenkiDamaXL. ---- JanembaFreak97 *'Jeff 2.0' - The new body of the previous Jeff. Same personality, but more Saiyan. *Jeff - The Namekian to end all Namekians, the lord of the insane, and currently dead. *Leonisus - Leonisus, or Leon for short, is the clone and apprentice of Jeff. ---- DarkSaiyanMitsubi *'Mitsubi' - ---- Cocoabean *'Hisana' - ---- Leogian4511 *'Leogian' - ---- SS. Warrior *'SS.Warrior' - ---- Ancient Fighter *'Ancient Fighter' - ---- Rachel Phantomhive *'Kamiko' - ---- The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle *'Jamez "Peaz" Data' - *Sir Hoodie - ---- ---- Video King *'Apuse' - *Zero - ---- RjGraffiti2 *'Rj Graffiti' - ---- SS3Tre *'Tre (Reborn)' - *Supreme Trevauntee - *Tre - ---- BraveNewRoyalty *'Leila -' *Avery - *Nino - *Sophie - *Ulrich - ---- DarkSchneiderZX *'Darshe' - ---- Geti186 *'Decaun Equino' - The Mage from Eccanterlight, he is highly skilled in the mystical arts and beats many other magicians who don't know what Magic is at their own game. *Bisani Toribra - The Bishokuya and Chef of the Lookout Crew, cooking delicious meals and making sure those buff muscles keep developing! *Nacule ---- ---- IloveJeice *'Nikad -' *Kika - *Lumakai - *Hekki - Vauban ''' * Vauban - * Debolox - ---- '''FriezaReturns *'The 14th Saiyan' - The Ultimate Saiyan Fusion comprised of 13 different Full Blooded Saiyans, Half Saiyans, as well as Reincarnations all wrapped into one being with superior capabilities in and off the battlefield. The newest member of the Lookout Crew. He is currently living on New Vegeta with Lamp. *'Jones' - A Grey Knight/Space Marine Veteran with powerful psychological and mind destroying attacks from the 41st Millennium. Side characters: *The Original 13 Super Saiyans - Even though none of them have stated that they were allied with the Lookout Crew personally, they are technically in a way, with The 14th Saiyan to vouch for the lot of them. ---- The Alpha ''' *Allisana - Even though every other creation I have aren't in the lookout crew, this one is, but it is not my main character. *Leonard L. Church 'Alpha' ' - Probably the laziest of the crew, and the one that can barely fight, he is still a member, and a douchebag. Non-Members section '''The Alpha' * Lamp - '''Even though she is not in the crew, she can be seen fighting with The 14th Saiyan on most occassions due to them being together. * Shadic - This hedgehog is in no alignment and it varies a lot, so he isn't in the crew at all. * Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' - True Neutral, Writing books since 150,000,000 before age XD * The Messenger of Life - She isn't in the crew, she is good but she doesn't bother joining the crew. * The Messenger of Death - She hates living and wouldn't be in the crew at all. * 'The Curse of Time' - Do I have to say anything? It's a friggin black hole manifested into a creature. '''Geti186 *Geti Goku - A good side character which maintains peace throughout the universe. *Akoni - A Master of Evil, he is the leader of ALL demons, no matter their shape, size or power. *Supreme Buu - Another Buu, in fact it is the original. *Taros the Legendary Super Saiyan - The very first Legendary Super Saiyan. *Ganchoku - Brother of Bisani, he is not in the crew and lives in the Primordial Gourmet World. FriezaReturns *'Archon- '''An ancient rock wraith with damn near legendary magical resistance. ---- Use the above template on ''all main RP character articles. ONLY main. If you have more than one character, it only goes on your currently main used one. Category:Role-Play Category:Teams Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Sysop approved